Those crazy little stories
by Otaku Kyari
Summary: America and France are super bored at a meeting and decide to have a little fun by making up interesting stories about the other nations to pass the time… just pure crack and boredom, roamnce is just a tag due to one or two of the stories, so anyway, please, do enjoy


**Those crazy little stories**

* * *

_America and France are super bored at a meeting and decide to have a little fun by making up interesting stories about the other nations to pass the time…_

The world conference meeting was alway long and boring, but America and France, who ended up sitting together because England was standing with Germany for the meeting, decided to play their little game to pass the time.

It started with France, who pointed discreetly over to Switzerland and Lichenstein, and quietly told the American their story.

"He has spent that last three weeks training his little sister in the art of battle, she trained him in the art of friendship and love. While he taught her how to defend herself, she taught him the value of emotions and feelings, he showed her how to use a gun, she showed him how to have a proper conversation, together they are learning so much, maybe someday, they can live in harmony".

America snickered at the tale and then pointed over to Germany who was talking at that moment about the Olympics.

"He's a tough man, strong and courageous, unfortunately though he has a weakness, a weakness in the form of a bouncy and loving Italian. He cannot say no to him, constantly stays by his adorable but idiotic side, still not realizing this is more to him then mere friendship, It is so much, deeper".

France laughed quietly and replied "Ah, sexual tension? This is why he is so strict?".

America laughed and replied, after getting a threatening glare from Germany for disrupting the meeting, "Of course, dude just needs to get laid. Big time".

France laughed a little louder then intended and raised his hands in apology at the look the German gave him.

They looked around again and then France smiled "Ah, Romano, the angry and foul mouthed Italian brother, less liked then his brother he grows bitter and angry. He seems as weak as his brother but in reality there is so much more to him".

America sat forward with interest and gestured for France to continue.

"The southern part of Italy, well known for it's mafia heritage but, unbeknownst to most, the leader of the mafia is actually our very own hot tempered Italian. Secretly a profesional with a gun and a master of surprise and attack he is waiting for the day to strike and show his darker self, a formidable force indeed".

America looked over at Romano and shivered, not wanting to admit that that fake little story could actually be very true all things concidered. He then looked around and spotted his next target.

"Hungary, a woman caught in a love triangle, a fight for her heart inevitable, her heart only reaching for one".

France this time leant in with interest and waved his hand, a gesture to show his interest and to tell him to continue his tale.

"The austrian aristocrat, handsome and noble fights for her love against the totally opposite Awesome Prussian, strong and wild. They know they both have feelings for the woman, know that it can only end happily for one of them, the question in the end though, is who?".

France applauded quietly and sighed with a whisper "My money's on the Austrian but I'd love to see the Prussian settle down with a woman".

America nodded in agreement and France pointed to Greece with a smile.

"Ah oui, Greece, the surprising thing about Greece is that even though he pretends to hate Turkey, secretly, he loves him dearly".

To this America had to duck under the table to hide he's laughter and when he came back up just snickered, "Alright, please, explain this one to me?".

"You see, Turkey raised Greece, thought him things, showed him the world. When Greece was young Turkey used to call him kitten, a cute little pet name he used as a father figure, hence the reason Greece today is madly in love with all cats, a secret and creative tribute to the man who raised him, the love of he's life".

"That was beautiful dude" America chuckled, whipping a fake tear away and looking around the room, smiling suddenly and saying with a smirk"oh yeah, we can't forget…what's he's name?".

France looked to where America was pointing and tilted he's head in confusion "Who?".

America looked back over again and saw a floating polar bear, he's eyes widened with shock and he exclaimed quietly "It's that floating bear again!".

"I know cheri, just ignore it, it will leave eventually, it always does" France sighed, looking around and smirking. "Ah yes, what do you know about the Nordics?".

America smirked "The nordics? Oh I'm not sure you want to hear about them, their tale is both long and confusing, involving forbidden love, battles that end surprisingly and adventures that were never supposed to happen".

France smiled with a raised eyebrow an said with a chuckle "Well, you'll have to e-mail the novel of the Nordics life later, it should be an interesting read".

"Oh it will be" America laughed, looking around himself for another tale to tell.

He then sighed when Germany called to him, demanding he give his update on what he thought of the preparations and what his country would bring to the Olympics.

He turned to France and beamed "I'll finish this in no time! Then we'll end this meeting! We gotta do this again at the next meeting though, I wanna know what Iggy's been up to or what dirt we got on the Russian".

France chuckled and replied "Oui, we must do it again, I'm dying to know Spain's surprising revelation and the Asian nations secrets".

"You mean like the one about how china is actually a woman?" America beamed, causing them both laugh as America head away to where Germany stood, more stories to tell at the next meeting reeling around in his head.

* * *

This is short, I know, but I hope you enjoyed it

I wrote this at about 2a.m., I'd had a hectic week with my darling cousins funeral and really needed something to smile about…

I hope it's alright, I'm sort of out of it recently... I think it looks alright though, hopefully funny, certainly made me smile a bit, just coming up with some stories.


End file.
